theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Light
Light is the main protagonist in the two Nuzlockes written by LightsabreSMGN,'' Lightsabre's Nuzlocke challenge'' and Light's second Nuzlocke, Pokemon Platinum! ''He is in the same dimension as Naruto, Brendan, Spike, Mayl, Jen, Kaiser, and Burzaks. ' ' History Before he embarked on his adventure to stop "Team Research," otherwise known as Team Rocket and the war that they started, not much is known about Light. His father is a military soldier for the Johto region, who survived the war, but nothing else is known. The Beginning, "Team Research" As Light began what he supposed to be a carefree journey, he quickly came across signs by a mysterious "Team Research," which was supposedly an embassy from the Kanto region. The signs gave ridiculous rules, such as "you can only catch the first pokemon you see," and "You can only heal once before you defeat the gym leader." Outraged at these, especialy the latter, he determined to find the group and discover why they had the rules. His first encounter with them in Slowpoke Well quickly changed his thoughts from negotiations to battling. Eventualy "Team Research" revealed their true nature as Team Rocket, starting a war between Kanto and Johto at the same time. The war, Johto side Lance counseled Light that the first thing to do, if he wanted to end the war, would be beat the Johto gym leaders and convince them that it was Team Rocket, not Kanto or its leader Red, that began the war. For the most part, the Johto leaders were easy to convince. Pryce was already convinced that it wasn't Red, and all except Chuck, who didn't even know a war was going on, were persuaded by the end of the battle. Chuck only took a few minutes outside of his gym, where Team Rocket was attacking. During this time Team Rocket was very busy, completely invading Goldenrod, blowing up Twinleaf, attacking Cianwood, and attempting to blow up Blackthorn. Their biggest activity, however, went un-noticed until Light challenged the Elite Four for the first time. Team Rocket had completely taken over the Elite Four, replacing each member with one of their own operatives. They left Lance unconscious in the champion room, with a bomb set to go off within fifteen minutes of me walking into the room. After freeing Lance, they both rush downstairs to defuse the bomb, only to run into several Team Rocket grunts. After intervention from the Magikarp Army, the bomb was defused, and Light began the Kanto part of his mission. The War, Kanto Side In Kanto, Light's part of the war had more of a sneaking around role, dodging the police who were ordered, presumably by Red, to apprehend any Johto residents; and while he had an alias set up, he didn't want to test it. He had a close scrape the day after he arived, with Michal barely getting him out of the way before he was apprehended. After that things went well until Light went to the Power Plant, which had apparently been bombed by Johto, killing several including Misty's family, and was now being reopened. As the ribbon was cut, a Team Rocket grunt raced out holding a gear, without which the Power Plant would not work, and kidnapped Fangretta as he ran. Michal gave chase, and eventualy Light, or rather Michal with Light looking on, defeated the grunt and returned the gear. Around this point Light learns that Misty has a severe hate for citizens of Johto because of the bombing killing her family, so Light begins plotting methods to get around battling her until the last minute. Light battles his way through gyms, reaching Blaine and his gym located on Seafoam islands. Blaine, after being defeated, offers help in battling Blue, who normaly never battles anyone before the challenger has all seven of the other Kanto gym badges. Light went to the next gym and battled the Psychic leader Sabrina. During the battle, Red issued a command that all gyms were to be locked up, and the officer that intended to lock Sabrina's gym showed up immediately following the battle. Light snuck out the window, promising her that he would settle things. Light found Janine, whose father was missing. Having deduced that Koga was most likely in Cerulean, and not wanting to go there until he had beat Blue, Light returned, with Janine, to Cinabar island, and battled Blue, winning handily. With that out of the way, Light and Janine finally travel to Cerulean, attempting to stay undetected. The plan quickly goes awry, with Misty and her boyfriend Jared running into Light, who had split up with Janine to look faster. Jared was the Rocket grunt that had stolen from the Power Plant, so he had no problem identifying Light, and Misty set her Lapras on Light immediately. Lapras used an Arctic Furry combo move and burried Light inder a solid shell of ice. The only pokemon that managed to escape before he was frozen was Michal, who quickly showed that it was a mistake to make him angry. He completely dismantled Misty's team, and Misty grudgingly gave him an ice heal to free Light. Light woke seeing Misty crying because she would never be able to avenge her family, but then noticed her boyfriend laughing. Jared then made the mistake of revealing himself to be the actual murder of Misty's parents. Misty chased him out of rage through the water, eventualy losing him due to an underwater tunnel. Janine and Light then go to search the rest of the town, and eventualy Janine found him, and Misty apologized for the hatred. The War, wrap up Now having all the gym badges, Light attempted to go up Mt. Silver, where Red was rumored to be, but a stubborn guard wouldn't let him up without being registered as Champion, which hadn't happened the first time due to the press for time because of the bomb. Light had no real problem with the Elite Four and Lance, and he then returned to the guard. The guard still didn't want to let him through, but after Light threatened him he backed off and left. Light climbed his way to the top and finally confronted Red. As it turned out, Red had actualy not been in control the entire time. The Charizard, which actualy wasn't his and was severely deformed, that was with him was keeping him prisoner, with the rest of Red's pokemon also being controlled by Charizard's "Master." Light beat Red's pokemon, Red recalling each one after Light defeated them. When the Charizard saw that he was the only one left, he flew away. Light hopped on Michal and followed, leaving Red behind to hike down the mountain. Charizard led Light back to Cerulean, where it was discovered that Eusine and his creation, Mewtwo2, were the ones behind it. Even though Eusine considered himself the head man, Mewtwo2 quickly demonstrated that he had no intention of following Eusine's instructions, bashing him into the wall with his psychic powers. Light attempted to engage, but it was no contest. Mewtwo2 nearly killed Vesuvius before Light recalled him, and was preparing to kill Light, causing him to faint before he died, but Suicune intervened and sacrificed himself to give Light powers over water and speed. Light, filled with Suicune's energy and power, summoned a water blast to blow Mewtwo back into the mountain, and charged in to finish the job. As it turned out, Mewtwo2 was ready and had an army of Rocket grunts, including Jared, waiting. Light pulled a surprise on them, however, as he had sent Stonewall to retrieve the Magikarp Army. With the MA distracting the grunts, Light took on Mewtwo2, who again nearly killed Vesuvius, pushing Light past the limit, and Light killed Mewtwo2. The rest of the fighting disolved after Mewtwo2, who had been the main driving force behind the Rocket grunts, died. That night in a dream in Cerulean, Suicune informed Light of how to use the powers, and that Mewtwo2 and Eusine were just pawns in a bigger plot. After this Suicune's energy faded, and there was no more communication from him, though the powers remained. New Arcadia After several weeks, Light was approached by the trainer Burzaks, who told him that he needed Light to help out the Sinnoh region while Burzaks takes care of something else. Light agrees, and so the next chapter continued. Burzaks led Light to a portal on top of Mt. Silver, which he said would bring them to a place where Burzaks' friends were. When they stepped through, they emerged in New Arcadia, on Halloween night. Burzaks immediately set up a prank to scare everyone, involving them getting into a pair of huge suits of armor. *unfinished* The next saga Light and Burzaks woke up next to Lake Verity after having taken a portal from Mt. Silver to the Sinnoh region. A bunch of time elapsed between the warp from Mt. Silver and the landing at Lake Verity, and neither Light nor Burzaks remember what happened during that time. Reguardless, they woke up to a midwinter day, and a large Galactic invasion. They were chased by Team Rocket until they were trapped, and captured. Before they were taken far, however, they were saved by a Cresselia, who then told them to run and spread the word about Team Galactic being back. Burzaks decided to call Jasmine to make sure she knew he was all right, but the person on the phone turned out to be a kidnapper, who told Burzaks to come to Unova if he ever wanted to see Jasmine again. With that threat forcing the issue, Burzaks raced off, and Light headed towards the town to begin spreading the word. Soon Light ran into Professor Rowan and Dester, a headstrong and arrogant boy, just younger than Light, who had also been told by Cresselia to warn people about Team Galactic. Dester was extremely suspicious of Light, and wanted to attack him, but Professor Rowan sided with Light, and gave him a Chimchar for a battle with Dester. Light won handily, and Dester stormed off. Light set off after him, thanking the Professor for the help, and began gathering teammates. Xavier Light collected teammates, and had captured Chester and Accipter to go along with Ignatious when he entered Jubilife City, and ran into a strange man named Looker. Looker told Light to bring him any information reguarding Team Galactic, then ran off to do something. Light had a short conversation with Dester, who was arguing with a teacher at the Pokemon school, but soon he walked off as well. At this point a man, about 6' 8" started talking with him. The man introduced himself as Xavier, and it was revealed that he had had run ins with Team Galactic before, and at the end of their conversation they decided to team up to take on Team Galactic. They both agreed, however, that they needed to do some prep work first, and it differed between the two, so they agreed to meet at the Oreburgh Gate in a couple days. While waiting for Xavier, Light went to route 204 and cought Fulgora, a Shinx. He then went to route 205 and camped out. In the middle of the night, he was awoken by Chester, who was on guard at that point, who pointed him to a big rucus on the outisde of town. Light went to investigate, and discovered that Naruto's fan girls were rioting at somebody's house. After driving the fan girls off, Light discovered that the owner of the house was Sophie, a good friend of Naruto's. Sophie told Light that Naruto had gone missing lately, and invited Light in to talk, but Light turned her down and returned to his camp. After he went back to sleep, Light had his Nightmare for the first time, with Darkrai telling him that Ho-oh had given him a gift before Light had even met Ho-oh. After that night, Light awoke to see an Abra fleeing for its life from Team Galactic. He defeated the two grunts and cought the Abra, whom he named Sapier. At this point Light wanted to talk to Ho-oh, but could not figure out how to reach him, but Sapier informed him, by translation of Chester, that Sapier knew how to find Ho-oh. Light sends Sapier off, and by that afternoon Sapier and Ho-oh return. Ho-oh informs Light that he had given Light a gift that Light didn't know about, the ability to understand and speak the language of the Legendary Pokemon, back in Johto; the same gift also giving me the ability to take other gifts. After the talk with Ho-oh, Ho-oh gave Sapier the neccessary energy to evolve into Kadabra. After Ho-oh left, Sapier used his newly found ability to talk to tell Light his backstory(seen on Sapier's page). For the rest of the day Light hiked with the rest of the team to within a couple of miles of the Oreburgh gate and camped out, allowing his Pokemon some time to train, or have fun, as they wished. The next day Xavier and Light met up again and began hiking towards the gate, but ran into a pair of grunts with an Eevee; one of which turned out to be one of the grunts that Xavier had seen with the Pokemon egg that had now hatched into Lurelle the Phione, and one of which being one of the grunts that Light had chased off while protecting Sapier. After a quick battle, the two grunts fled, dropping the Eevee as they ran. The Eevee joined Xavier's team, and Light and Xavier continued through the Oreburgh gate without further incident, coming to the town of Oreburgh. Oreburgh After a short time in the Pokemon center, which included persuading at least one man, if not the other listeners, that Team Galactic was back, Light and Xavier headed over to the gym. They found Dester in front of the gym, and Dester seemed even more uncouth than before, blatantly insulting both of them before Light tricked him into leaving. Dester did give one important piece of information though, that the gym leader was gone. Light had overheard in the Pokemon Center that the gym leader liked to hang around the mines, so they both wen there. It did not take them long to find what they were looking for. Roark, the gym leader, as soon as he saw them, was immediately interested in Xavier's Phione, Lurelle, and after a short talk invited them to challenge him first thing in the morning. With that out of the way, Light and Xavier checked into the motel in town and fell asleep. During the night, Light had his nightmare a second time, this time with Darkrai merely saying that he was "interested" in Light. The next morning Light battled Roark, with Chester beating Geodude and Ignatious beating Rampardos. Light sat down to watch Xavier's battle, but as Lurelle knocked out Geodude, Light recieved a call from Professor Rowan saying Dawn had been kidnapped. Taking his leave, Light raced off to catch the Galactic grunts that had done this. Valley Windworks Light managed to rescue Dawn, though the grunts escaped. Light and Dawn went to Floroma Town and checked into a motel for the night. After Dawn left with Professor Rowan, Light went out to train some more, but ran across Team Galactic chasing a young girl. Once Light stopped them, he learned that they had invaded Valley Windworks and set off to free the plantation. Light was successful in doing so, but it cost Chester his life, and Light lost control of himself and flooded the building in rage, destroying a couple of walls. He maintained enough control to not attack his allies, but he was appalled with himself, and carried Chester off into the forest to bury him. A coupld of eventless nights later, and Light had his nightmare once again, this time it altered and his voice told him how worthless he was. When the second segment came Darkrai never showed up. Eterna Light decided that he needed to move, so he and his pokemon got everything packed up and they began their treck towards Eterna City, throug the Eterna Forest. The route to the forest was uneventful, but as they entered the forest they were warned that Team Galactic was about. After Light had gone for a while he discovered he was being followed, and confronted the young woman. The woman, Cheryl, had apparently been attacked by Team Galactic, and her Chansey had been almost completely fried, with skin charred black. Light then exhibited a power he did know he had by taking water from a nearby stream and giving it healing qualities, bathing the skin of the Chansey until the black skin came off to reveal healed pink skin. He then offered to escort Cheryl out of the forest; an offer she gladly accepted. They didn't run into Team Galactic until the very end of the forest, where they saw two grunts moving away from an old building. One of them recognized Light and they ran off, leaving the path out of the forest clear. Here Cheryl and Light parted ways, Cheryl going to the Pokemon center for her Chansey, and Light investigating the old house. Mars When he explored the building, he discoverd, tied up and extremely battered and cut up, Mars. When she explained her story, his first reaction was to leave, knowing that she led the group that killed Chester. After a talk with Ignatious that helped him regain his sense, he threw that idea, and imediately set about helping her recover, testing his healing technique that he had just learned. While he wasn't able to completely heal her, he did manage to seal the cuts, and from there was able to take her to a hospital where she recieved complete care for about a week. After that week, the doctor tested her, having her walk a certain distance without aid before he would release her. She believed she had failed his test after falling down right before reaching the point, and broke down, but he told her that she had made it far enough. Light and Mars then went to her room to pack her stuff, what little there was, and head over to Light's hotel room so he could gather his. As they were shopping for some new clothes for Mars, they ran into Gardenia, though they didn't know who she was at first. After a run in with Dester at the cash register, she revealed her identity, and welcomed Light to challenge her after they got the clothes put away. Light won with the help of Accipter and Ignatious. Personality Light is normally lighthearted, though he will focus when needed. Hard working and dedicated, Light's pokemon look up to him and train hard under him. He is afraid of the possible ramification of war, and even though none of his pokemon died in Johto and Kanto, he can't help but wonder what might happen if someone does go down. After Chester died Light began to be filled with self doubt, attacked by something inside of him that told him he was worthless and responsible for Chester's death. He puts on a brave face for his Pokemon, but inwardly he is waging the biggest war of his life. This war took another side when he discovered Mars, whom he immediately had pity, and the beginnings of affection, on. This gave significant force on the side of his older, non-self-doubting nature, and he has begun to resume his lightheartedness, perhaps even more than before, as he is thoroughly caught up with Mars. The Magikarp Army During his Johto-Kanto adventure, before the war officialy started, Light had to cross the water seperating him from Mohagony town. To do so he went fishing, and caught a Magikarp named Bob. After enough training, the Magikarp evolved and learned to speak. As it turned out, Bob was part of a secret army made of Magikarp and Gyarados, a leader of it in fact, and had been sent for help because their general had been captured by the very group that the army was organized to take down, Team Rocket. Bob lead Light to the Lake of Rage, where said General, Stonewall, had been forced to evolve and was now rampaging about. Light caught Stonewall, calming him down, and won the loyalty of the entire Magikarp Army. Stonewall told Bob that he was now the general in standing, and joined Light's party permenantly. The Magikarp Army, MA for short, helped in several locations along Light's journey, saving him in the Mohagony Town Team Rocket base, helping liberate Goldenrod, rushing to the rescue in the bowels of Indigo Plateau to save Light from a bomb, and finally aiding Light in taking down Team Rocket and Mewtwo2 in Cerulean City's cave network. Suicune When Light first met Suicune in the basement of the charred building, Suicune told him "You will be needed soon. Prove to me that you can bring peace." After this it sprints off, dissapearing for a while. Suicune shows up next on Cianwood, battling Eusine and his Charizard. Light helps Suicune out by defeating Euisine and driving him off. Right before he runs off again, Suicune tells Light, "You may have what it takes." Before Light can process the fact that he understood Suicune's words this time, or what they meant, Suicune again raced off. For a long time Suicune stayed out of the picture, and Light all but forgot about him until faced with certain death at the hand of Mewtwo2. Mewtwo2 fired a huge beam of lethal energy toward Light, the fear of which caused Light to faint, but it never struck him. Suicune had lept in between Light and the beam, sacrificing himself and giving Light all of his power to defeat Mewtwo2. Suicune disintegrated from the attack, but was still powerful enough to communicate with Light after death, for a time anyway. The night after that happened and Light defeated Mewtwo2, Suicune lost all energy and died completely. Powers Light recieved his powers from Suicune as Suicune sacrificed himself, saving Light from Mewtwo2. Light's powers include power of water, the temperature of said water, and over speed. Light can run as fast as the speed of sound, allowing him to sprint over water, and can cause any amount of water to bend and change temperature to his will. The only hold back? His own energy. It takes a tremendous amount of energy to use his powers, and they often leave him drained or unconscious if he doesn't watch himself. When he first battled Mewtwo, immediately after Suicune gave Light his powers, Suicune's energy gave him all the energy he needed to finish the job, so Light didn't realize at first how draining the powers were. He can currently run at sonic speeds for roughly four seconds at a time and maintain his composure. Any longer and he begins to be dizzy or tired. This can take him as far as twenty miles before he feels side effects. He can go as long as seven seconds before he drops from exhaustion. For his water powers he can manuver a small amount of water, roughly two or three pounds worth, of water for infinite time. The more the water, the more it taxes him. He used over a hundred pounds of water in his largest attempt, which was to blow back members of Team Galactic when they cornered him at Lake Verity, but that left him extremely tired and unable to do anything but watch. Another side of his power that he has only experimented with a little is the ability to use water to heal. He used it, to some degree of success, on Cheryl's Chansey when it was charred to a crisp, and also when he met Mars in the Old Chataue. He discovered that the power works on humans to some degree, but he needs to master it more before it can truly heal deep wounds. The Nightmare Light has a recurring nightmare during his time in Sinnoh, in which he sees himself running down a hallway with several other beings, they suddenly come to an open room with a huge pillar in the middle, and see two figures standing next to the pillar. Before he can start fighting them, however, huge hands rush out of the pillar and grab almost all of them, and one of the figures commands "SLEEP!" while doing somethingto actually make them fall asleep. Ending this portion is Light saying "can't...resist...failure." and then he falls asleep in dream. After that portion, Darkrai usually appears, giving him varrying information, or just looking at him. It is yet to be revealed what the Darkrai wants, or why he's interested in Light, but Light fears more about the first part of the Dream, where he was unable to fight off the sleepiniess, and became useless to his friends. Pokemon The Legends, Pokemon that have been in previous Nuzlockes '-'Vesuvius the Typhlosion -Fangretta the Raticate -Cleopatra the Nidoqueen -Michal the Togekiss -Zack the Golem -Stonewall the Gyarados Legends in the Making *Ignatious *Fulgora *Accipter *Sapier Storage Pokemon in storage '''Dead Pokemon' *Chester ''Trivia'' *He got through his first journey, through Johto and Kanto, without losing a single Pokemon comrade *His second team, in Sinnoh, is composed mostly of Pokemon who only respond to Latin names Category:Heroes Category:Characters